Expanding the Turf
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: The Saints begin working on making new York a Saint territory, and cross Paths with the Special Victims unit. Rated M for langauge, death, and maybe sex later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Law and Order: SVU, or Saint's Row. If I did this would have been a made-for-TV movie.

Pierce Washington walked into the _Saint's Row_ nightclub, watching in approval as the final touches were put in place. Looking around, he spotted the Boss watching the progress from the manager's office. When the boss realized Pierce was watching him, he gave a wave, indicating he should head on up. After walking into the back room and up the stairs, Pierce saw some of the other Saint's Crew was already there, specifically Shaundi, kinzi, Zimos, and Viola. "Hey Boss, things are looking good. Club is nearly finished. The _Row_ could even be opened a week ahead of schedule. And no disrespect, but I gotta ask, why open it in New York? Why not in Stilwater or Steelport?" Jack Spade, the Boss, continued tapping the barrel of his magnum revolver against the back of his glove for a few minutes, the metal back making a metallic sound, almost like an inhuman heartbeat. The Boss had forked over huge amounts of cash into his outfit. His pants and shirt had a new kinda fabric weaved into them, which didn't make him bulletproof, but close to it. Add to that the armor in the back of the jacket, and he could take quite a bit of punishment. Glancing at the Boss's jacket, Pierce noted that on the sleeves, near the wrists, were three small cases, which held 6 total magnum cartridges, in case he needed some ammo in a damn hurry. Pierce spotted the top hat, and remembered a joke he had made that the Boss wore the top hat in case he needed a spare rocket for his RPG.

Realizing the noise had stopped, Pierce looked at the boss. "Opening a club with the name _Saint's Row_ in Stilwater sounded redundant," the British gang leader spoke as he holstered the gun. "And I figured Steelport had enough clubs. I always wanted to visit New York, and if you're going to go somewhere, you may as well make a profit. Speaking of which, how are we doing spreading the gospel?" Kinzi didn't even look up from her laptop when she replied. "We already own numerous businesses, mostly low end, apartments and liquor stores and such." "Start slow when doing something like this, without a good foundation your building will crumble." The Boss said as he sat down in his chair, spinning absently. "How about our less legit ventures?" "Yo playa, we've managed to round up some damn fine bitches." The autotune voice of Zimos was about to continue when Viola spoke up. "We've got three main spots for our prostitution ring." Walking over to a map of the city, she pointed to some red pins. "We've got both the crib and the loft: Strip clubs. Then we've got the Parlor: a message salon. And to round it all up we've got New York's very own SafeWord. I hope I don't have to mention what that is.

Before the boss could ask Pierce about the drug trafficking side of business, gunshots were heard outside. "What the fuck?" Kinzi quickly hacked into the police mainframe. "It's a shoot out; NYPD is getting butchered by a local gang, who're armed to the teeth." "Those fucking pricks think it's a good idea to have a shoot out in front of a Saint's Crib? Why don't we show them what a real gang is like?" Sliding a bookcase back, the boss revealed _The Row's_ stash of weapons. While everyone, minus Kinzi grabbed a machine gun, The Boss only grabbed another magnum, pulling on his jacket, hat and sunglasses. "Don't you think this set-up is kinda cliché?"Shaundi asked. "Fuck no! It's classic. Pierce, take Zimos and Viola head around back and get these motherfuckers from behind. Shaundi and I will hit them from the side while the police have their fronts. Kinzi, if these idiots have any surprises on the way, I want you to know about it. Move it people."

Olivia Benson had often heard of the phrase "I saw my life flashing before my eyes", but she had never put much faith in it, as it had never happened to her or her partners (to the best of her knowledge). But being pinned down behind a dumpster with bullets whizzing by, the rest of the squad being unable to help her, Olivia could honestly it was happening to her now. Eyes widening, she saw one of the gangbangers walking smugly to her, pointing his gun at her. "The fuck you thinking pig? You should know better than to mess with the. "Before he could finish, a tall Caucasian man jumped onto him, slamming his head into the wall and putting a bullet into his face. "Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life." Olivia could clearly hear a British accent in the man's voice, and saw a woman with a machine gun running up behind him. The man tossed her a bag of M&M's with a grin. "Sit back and watch the show love. It's gonna be killer!"

The NYPD had been trying in vain to reach Detective Benson for the last 10 minutes. When they saw the gangbanger head into the alley, they feared the worst. But when someone different walked out of the alley, they wondered what had happened. When the man started firing at the 39th Crew, they realized that he must have saved Benson. When half of the crew turned around and stared firing, they wondered what was going on. Within minutes, the entire crew had been wiped out. The leather-clad one ran over and jumped onto one of the cars the gang had been using to shield themselves and looked around at his handiwork.

Detective Stabler sighed as he walked into Olivia's living room, where she was nervously watching the news. The captain had given her the rest of the day off and sent Elliot with her to make sure she got home ok. But rather then resting, she watched the news coverage of the shoot-out. Olivia straightened. "That's him El, that's the guy who saved me in the alley." She then watched the carnage he caused, noting the content smile on his face. One camera crew had managed to get close after the fighting had ended, asking for a statement, where he cheerfully said "If you do what you love you'll never work a day in your life." Rubbing her shoulder, where she had been grazed by a bullet. "That guy was off Elliot. It was like killing that guy was as easy as breathing. And look at how quickly he killed all of those guys. Who is he?"

Before Elliot could reply, there was a knock on the door, after checking the peephole; Stabler let Fin and Munch in. "Hey 'Liv. How you feeling?" "I've been better. Hoping I'll never have a day like that again." "Well, sorry to spoil your mood, but something about those guys didn't set well with me. So I did some checking. There's only one gang that uses a Fleur-de-lis as a logo, and wears a purple flag. 'Liv, the NYPD just got saved by the 3rd Street Saints."

Typed up in an hour. What do you think? Read and review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson sat in her apartment, looking through the files Fin had been able to get about the 3rd Street Saints. According to the statements of their previous leader, Julius Little, the Saints had been started to try to protect the citizens of the Saint's Row neighborhood in Stilwater from gang violence. But according to the FBI, that all changed when a man by the name of Jack Spade joined. The Saints had become increasingly more violent and had later made a huge land grab, claiming the territory of the gangs they crushed, and funneling the street money into their gang. Julius apparently had made Spade the leader before vanishing. However, it seemed he hadn't had that long a tenure as a gang leader. While on a boat with Mayor-Elect Richard Hughes, a bomb was detonated, putting him in a coma for 5 years.

This was where is got interesting. Out of the blue one day, Spade woke up from his coma and, together with another inmate Carlos Mendoza escaped the prison island he was held at killing 34 people doing so. He quickly reformed the 3rd Street Saints and launched a war against the three gangs that had claimed Stilwater in his absence. The level of violence and carnage this time around was even greater than before. Immediately following the Second Stilwater gang wars, the Saints found more conflict in the conglomerate Ultor, before partnering up with Ultor, which made the Saints a household name.

About a year ago however, things changed. A robbery gone wrong found the Saints working in the nearby city of Steelport, where they destroyed an organization called The Syndicate. During and after their fights with the Syndicate, an anti-gang group called STAG, Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit, was sent to Steelport to try and stop the gang violence. However the Saints made the elite unit look like fools, blowing up their Aircraft Carrier from the inside and stealing numerous pieces of equipment. After a city-wide street war between the Saints, STAG, and a gang called the luchadors, STAG received a huge black eye, when it was revealed that the second in command of STAG, Kia Windslow attempted to blow up a monument on a small island, and frame the Saints. However, Spade managed to stop the bomb, killing Windslow in the process.

A month following the departure of STAG, its leader Cyprus Temple attempted to assassinate Spade in retaliation for his subordinate's death, as well as the disgrace of STAG. The attack would have been successful, had it not been for the interference of Steelport mayor Burt Reynolds. Temple was sentenced to serve a life sentence, due to unintentionally killing 9 people and wrecking a large section of the warehouse district in his failed attack, however a week into his sentence, he committed suicide.

Looking a bit more into the known activity of Spade, she was surprised that despite proof of thousands of crimes, he had never been legally sentenced to jail time. Following the events in Steelport he had been granted a pardon, meaning he was legally a free man. But something about their involvement with Manhattan seemed off. Why did they come to the city to begin with? Olivia had been informed by Munch that a nightclub called "_Saint's Row"_ was scheduled to open soon, but why come all the way to New York from Michigan to open a club? She had a feeling she was missing something important.

"Where's the boss?" Shaundi asked as she walked into the penthouse of the hotel the Saints were staying in while in Manhattan. "He went out an hour ago. He was watching local news when he saw something interesting. He said he'd be a while and not to worry." Viola replied as she ate an apple, watching Pierce and Oleg have a video conference chess match. "No backup? Did he at least bring his piece?" Viola looked at Shaundi like she was an idiot. "Did the man who sleeps with a submachine gun under his pillow bring his piece? Ask another stupid question, like "Is he a reckless driver?" Shaking her head, Viola grabs her book and walks into the room she shared with the boss.

Casey Novak staggered slightly as she walked into her apartment, having come from her favorite bar. She set her purse on the counter and reached into her pantry, spinning around pointing the gun at the man who was looking through the pictures on her wall, not a care in the world. "I always told mom and dad you played for the other team, but they didn't listen. Never did about anything, now that I think of it. And everyone wonders why I'm so screwed up." Turning, his bright yellow eyes fixated on her gun. Jake Novak, more famously known as Jack Spade, grinned at her. "What's the matter big sis, no big hug for your loving brother?"

Chapter 2 of expanding the Turf, any thoughts yet? Read and Review. Seeing as it's a fanfiction, I hope no one will complain that the Saints vs. STAG war was different then in the video game.


	3. Chapter 3

I do own Law and Order SVU, and Saints Row? Sweet. First things I'm gonna….I don't own them, Crap.

Casey Novak stared at her younger brother as she continued to point her gun at him. For his part, he seemed unconcerned, walking past her over to her bedroom door, looking inside. Her mind raced with questions, what was he doing here? Did he plan to kill her? How did he find out where she lived? Did he come to New York for her?

Glancing around, he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. Her mind went back to when they were children. They had always had a happy family. Then around the time he started to become a teenager, things had started to make a turn for the worse, talking back, disrespecting their parents and anyone else in authority, even seeming to enjoy the confrontation. She had heard from a childhood friend hat he had joined a gang. About 7 months later, she received a phone call; he had been in an explosion that put him in a coma. She had visited him once a year, on his birthday. It had been hard to learn that her brother's face had been destroyed, and has surgery to fix it, paid for by his friend, former undercover Saint Troy, who she became familiar with during his coma. He would send her a card every few months with an update on how he was. A week before her next visit, she received another call, Jake was awake, and was back in the gang business. When she learned the first thing he did was to kill his doctor and stage a prison break, she immediately became violently sick. A week or so later, she was watching the news while preparing for a case, and watched as the man who had become her brother on T.V., shooting men and women who were shooting at him. She watched, and she realized she wasn't sure if she wanted him to win the fight, or to lose; and that fact scared her almost as much as the ease he and his friend Johnny Gat took lives of the enemy gang members.

Chief Bradshaw had told her about the friendship her brother and Gat had developed prior to the coma. And after Jake awoke from his coma, he attacked a courthouse, freeing Gat. After that, the two became near inseparable. A day or so after he got put in the coma, she had received a letter in the mail from Jake. He had told her about the people he's met via the Saints. He had written about Dex, Troy, Julius, Aisha, reading the words, she was shocked that these people could have been in a gang, he never mention the activates in the gang in his letter: she wasn't sure if it was because she was an A.D.A. or not. Judging by how he described a woman by the name Lin, she had a very strong feeling that he had feelings for her; however she had learned that Lin had drowned in her own car, a murder attempt that nearly claimed Jake. But the person he couldn't stop praising was Johnny Gat. He even said in the letter he and Gat were practically brothers. She wasn't sure how to feel that her brother had become closer to a gang member, than he had been with his own flesh and blood.

Looking at the tall, dark, intimidating man in leather and purple in front of her, she found that she still had an issue with calling him her brother, and not simply because the face attached to him wasn't the face her brother had. As he turned to face her, she found herself suddenly thinking of him not as Jake Novak, her fun loving brother, but as Jack Spade, violent sociopathic gang leader.

"Troy told me that you came to visit me, every year while I was in my coma. Imagine my surprise when he told me which dates." He opened her fridge, taking out a pair of beers, handing her one. "We hadn't talked in years, yet you came to see me on my birthday every year." Putting the neck of the bottle next to the edge of the table, he smacked his arm, popping the lid off. "Don't worry Casey. If I wanted you dead, I would have already done it."

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked opening her own beer, taking a sip, watching him. He sat there, drinking the rest of his beer, before standing up.

"Because I wanted to see how you've been doing over the last few years."

"I put criminals away." She said.

"Rapists, child molesters, pedophiles, murders and to be exact, working with NYPD's Special Victims Unit; a.k.a. the sex crimes unit." He told her, as he took his jacket and hat off the rack. She looked at him with surprise. "I've been ordering the _New York Times_ the last few years. You're quite the talk of the legal room." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on.

"Jake, wait." Pausing, he turned to face her again. She walked over to him, looking him in the eyes. "Are you going to make trouble?" She asked him. He smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry; no one will know that New York's star A.D.A. is related to the leader of Saint's Row." Opening the door, he walked outside. Novak watched him walk out.

"Mom once said that you were in fact adopted."

"Was this before or after I joined the Saints?" Getting into the driver's seat of a car, he drove away.

This is Chapter 3. I hope you people like it. Please read and review.


End file.
